Melody Piper/cartoon
Melody Piper debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 TV special "True Hearts Day", which premiered on February 09, 2014. She is voiced by Laura Bailey from Chapter 2 and Chapter 4 onwards by Karen Strassman in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 2 Webisodes Melody deejays at the True Hearts Day dance. Melody listens to music on her MirrorPad in the study lounge. Melody downloads music off the MirrorNet. Melody announces the Thronecoming Queen. TV specials Melody deejays at the True Hearts Day dance. Melody deejays at the Thronecoming dance and hands it over to Dexter and Humphrey to announce the Thronecoming winners. Unfortunately, they mix up the votes so she encourages everyone to keep on voting. Chapter 3 Webisodes Melody attends the Forest Fest. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Melody walks around. Melody watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Melody attends the Spring Fairest. Melody has breakfast in the castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Melody walks into Dance Class-ic with Blondie. She finds Justine sleeping and wakes her up to talk. It starts at Muse-ic Class and Mr Pied Piper assigns his students to perform 'malotic manipulation' on animals. Hunter is up first and he brings along with him, a bowl of walnuts and his pet squirrel, Pesky. Mr Piper then called his daughter, Melody Piper to the front. She went with the classic rat maze idea. She would guide the rat with her flute and at first it is going great but Melody decides to bring out her turntables. Her father isn't confident she can control the rat that way but Melody's very confident. When she starts playing, the rat starts moon walking but ends up slamming into a wall. Melody was disappointed that her plan failed but she soon realised that she had made everyone in school dance. Melody had no idea how to reverse what she had done but her father did. She had to make everyone dance together in complete harmony. Melody knows what to do and with the help of Raven's magic, her turntables are floating in the air. With that, she starts playing and everyone stopped for a moment and starts dancing again but that time, everyone was dancing together. Melody decides to take the party out in the hallways. She was above the steps and everyone in school was dancing together. Once the curse was broken, people still wanted more and Melody continued playing the tunes. Melody's father makes his way beside his daughter with her rat maze to tell her how proud he is and that she earns herself an A+ in Muse-ic class. TV specials Melody takes part in the Dragon Games and is part of the Evil Queen's team. She is one of the students able to escape the evil school and she attends Apple's funeral. Melody and Blondie share a dragon in their flight back to school. Gallery Webisode gallery melody piper bvnz.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine wake up.jpg Moonlight mystery - justine and melody.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Who ruined my shoes.jpg wish list - melody and sparrow.jpg A tale of two parties - Faybelle Welcomes.jpg Meet Melody Piper.jpg Meet Melody Piper II.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students studying.jpg Piping Hot Beats - But Dad!.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody and backup dancers.jpg Piping Hot Beats - A Plus.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody 2.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian and Melody.png TV special gallery True Hearts Day Part 3 - Cerise asks a question.jpg thronecoming - melody csb.jpg spring unsprung - melody dcj.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Dragon Games - walking baby dragons.jpg Dragon Games - game starting.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Dragon Games - Nina, Melody And Farrah.jpg Dragon Games - Daring and Melody.jpg Dragon Games - I released the Evil Queen.jpg Dragon Games - Nina Helps.jpg Dragon Games Main Characters Art.jpeg Epic Winter - In the halls.png Epic Winter - Lizzie, Kitty and Melody.png epic winter - melody piper.jpg Notes * Melody Piper's profile art on her doll and doll box depicts her having bright blue eyes instead of brown eyes, even though in the cartoon she has brown eyes. Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters